


Stand Your Ground

by uk_totty1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Killing
Genre: Albanian Gangsters, Chinese American Gangsters, Consensual Non-Consent, Crooked Police, Dixon is a CREEP and a RAPIST, F/F, F/M, Graft, JULES KARR has a good reason for enduring DIXON, M/M, Michael Dixon is Chief of PD, NOT ALL POLICE AR CRIMINALS, Non-Consensual Anal, Non-Consensual Touching, ON THE TAKE, POLICE as Lawbreakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/pseuds/uk_totty1
Summary: Michael Dixon is what may best be described as 'bent', meaning that he is the worstkind of criminal: one who wears a POLICE SHIELD...as Chief of the Seattle PD, he allowsrogue officers to traffic narcotics, people, automobiles, etc. They are free to harass and subjectPeople of Color to unlawful arrests, beatings, and property seizures. Not ALL are rotten, though:
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Stand Your Ground

\--DETECTIVES JAY ECHOLS, MIGUEL POLLAR, AND DeMARCUS BRAXTON ARE FIRST TO ARRIVE AT THE 'MEET'; PATROL SGTS KEN  
KROWL AND LUKE CAFFEY ARE NEXT, FOLLOWED BY CAPTAIN WAYNE GARRISON. IT'S 40 DEGREES WITH A LOW OF 25 EXPECTED  
(AND SLEET); NONE OF THE CONSPIRATORS WANT TO SPEND MUCH TIME OUT OF DOORS ON THIS NIGHT.

"OK, GENTS: DIXON SAYS TO UP THE COLLECTIONS IN CHINATOWN-HE'S MAKIN' HIS MOVE FOR COMMISSIONER NEXT YEAR AND  
YEAH-I **TOLD HIM** HE'S PUSHIN' TOO FAST; YOU GUYS KNOW THAT ARROGANT PRICK KNOW IT ALL AIN'T  
HEARIN' THAT-HE'S GONNA GET US ALL WASTED", THE PRECINCT COMMANDER SAID BITTERLY.

DeMARCUS BRAXTON SPOKE UP NEXT: "MY SIDE PIECE-THE ONE MARRIED TO THAT 'TONG' LIEUTENANT? SHE OVERHEAD HIM AND  
HIS BOSS BITCHIN' ABOUT THE LAST INCREASE...SHE DOUBTS THAT THEY'LL SIT STILL FOR ANOTHER BITE THIS SOON."

"THIS MOYTHERFUCKER!" GROWLS MIGUEL POLLAR. "CAP, THESE GODDAMN 'TONG'!...

"I **KNOW THAT** 'POL'! I'LL TRY TO BACK HIM OFF, BUT DON'T HOLD YOUR FUCKIN' BREATH!"

xooooooooooooooooox

Jules loathes Michael Dixon, begrudges his grimy paws on her curvy body. Of course, the arsehole and prick neglected to clip his  
fingernails before thrusting them into her butt with the bare minimum of spittle to ease the way. Kinky sex is not unknown to the sexy  
Australian ex-pat, but the blunt digital intrusion along with his pathetic attempts to get his five inches into her result in a very sore and  
'angry' anal sphincter; she tolerates THAT easily but in DIXON'S MIND her grunts and squeals are due to his sexual prowess in lieu of his  
clumsy and careless sodomy. His hot seed sputters to a halt and he doesn't bother to withdraw with care, instead, he yanks his inadequate  
and now soft chubby out of her, so that the rim of his cock head stings her inner sphincter. He chortles with glee, strutting out of the dispatch  
office with Jule still sprawled across the desk with her dress hiked above her hips.

xooooooooooooooooox

"YO, HOLDER-HOLD UP!" Holder turns to see plainclothes Detectives Braxton and Pollar trot up to him. "Yo-is it a problem for you if we holler  
at your snitch down in the International District?" Braxton asked casually (he means Seattle's Chinatown). Holder forced a laugh, sure that the  
other Detective is joking.

Pollar said, "We ain't fucking around B-he has some intel on one of our cases."

"What info? I'll ask 'im" said Holder in a no-nonsense tone. Braxton and Pollar know as well as he himself that informants are rarely if ever  
'shared' and that the Detective 'running' the informant always acts as an intermediary, yet these two are faffing about for some reason.

"Fuck it; remember this shit next time you ask us for a solid." The two walk away, clearly perturbed. Holder stared after them thoughtfully for  
a few seconds; he made a mental note to ask his partner Sarah Linden's opinion about this exchange.

xooooooooooooooooox

Chinese-American narcotics trafficker Jay Chu phones 'bent' Seattle Police Chief Michael Dixon on a special untraceable cell phone:

 _Good evening to you Mr. Dixon. Excuse the straightforwardness, but I received some disturbing news today_.

 _Yes, Mr. Krychec. I've been expecting your call, and I can assure you that the matter is being handled._.

 _An avoidable delay in the supply chain required a last-minute change to avoid the intervention o law enforcement_...

_MR. DIXON...my associates are not people who accept excuses or reasons, no matter how reasonable they may be. I strongly reccomend_   
_NOT disappointing them. Good night._

xooooooooooooooooox

"I'm calling SULLIVAN!" Carina DeLuca insists; she pulled her mobile phone from her lab coat and starts to dial Station 19.

"It's OKAY, Carina I'm fine", Maya protested: her trembling hands and shaky voice are signs that she is NOT fine.

"One of his Firefighters has just been threatened by police officers, Maya! You told me that Sullivan and your Chief are best friends-I am not  
familiar with Ripley but Sullivan seems to me to be a man who would not brook a member of his command being menaced by the police! O  
SIGNORE, Maya! Oh My God...how can you not want something done?!"

Maya grasped her girlfriend's hands in an attempt to calm her. "I'm just as scared as you are babe-BELEIVE ME! Especially when they mentioned  
my brother Mason...how the homeless are particularly vulnerable and how it would be a shame if something happened to him."

After more discussion, they decide to ask Maya's best friend Andy Herrera, Robert Sullivan's wife, to contact her long-time friend (and Detective  
In Training) Ryan Tanner for his input. During that call, Andy let them know that her husband is friendly with Detective Damien Asante: she assures  
them that Damien is one of the good ones (he's also a former FBI agent with deep roots in the Bureau).

xooooooooooooooooox

THANK YOU LILA_LUSCIOUS1 FOR ALLOWING ME THE USE OF OC JULES KARR

Faffing about/fucking around


End file.
